


What (Not) To Do When Lost In The Woods At Night

by being_alive



Category: Dracula (1931), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: There's something almost hypnotic about his voice and as such it takes you a minute to be able to force your thoughts into a cohesive sentence as you say, "A road trip gone bad. I was supposed to be going to the next city but then I got the directions mixed up and my car ran out of gas as soon as I got here."The man nods and you pull yourself out of the trance his voice had put you in to ask, "And exactly who are you?""I am the Count Dracula," he says in return, his lips curling up in a smile.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This seemed like a good idea at 1 a.m.

You curse your apparent inability to follow directions correctly as you pull up in front of the castle. The woman you had gotten directions from in the last town had told you to go what you're now sure was left once you reached a fork in the roads, only you hadn't been able to remember if it was left or right. You played eenie-meenie-miney-mo to pick the way after sitting there for what had to be fifteen minutes, trying to remember if she had said to go left or right to reach the next city and wound up going right. You consider just turning around and driving back the way you came, but the way the arrow on your dashboard fuel gauge is pointing at the big red E tells you that that's not possible. If it weren't the middle of the night, you would probably just walk back to the village, but you don't really want to find out what sort of animals are in the Transylvanian woods at night. 

You've got two choices: ride out the night in your car or take your luck with the creepy, probably haunted castle in front of you. Your car is probably, definitely the safer option, but it's been five minutes and you're already bored. You pull out your phone from your pocket, hoping that there's a possibility of calling for help, but you find that not only do you have no signal, but your phone battery is also close to dying. With a sigh, you return your phone to your pocket, unbuckle your seatbelt, and get out of the car. 

You turn the flashlight on your phone on and hope it won't die until you're actually inside of the castle. You slowly walk the path up to the castle. Right when you reach the door, your phone chooses that moment to die. You sigh, cursing your luck, and simply stand there, staring at the doors. You briefly consider knocking before tentatively pushing the doors open and stepping inside. The doors slam shut behind you and you jump, startled. You look around, wondering just why the hell a castle that should be abandoned has lit candles lighting up whatever room you're in. You jump again as your gaze falls on the man standing on the bottom step of a very tall staircase. 

"I bid you welcome to my home," the man tells you, an accent that you can't quite place coloring his words.

"Thank you?" You say, not intending for it to sound more like a question than a statement.

"It is my pleasure," he says in return, looking you over once before asking, "But what brings a woman such as yourself to a castle in the middle of the wilds of Transylvania?"

There's something almost hypnotic about his voice and as such it takes you a minute to be able to force your thoughts into a cohesive sentence as you say, "A road trip gone bad. I was supposed to be going to the next city but then I got the directions mixed up and my car ran out of gas as soon as I got here."

The man nods and you pull yourself out of the trance his voice had put you in to ask, "And exactly who are you?"

"I am the Count Dracula," he says in return, his lips curling up in a smile.

"That's nice," you say, eyes drawn to his lips as you wonder why you want to kiss him all of a sudden.

"Yes. And what is your name?"

You tell him your name and he smiles before saying, "That is a lovely name."

"Thank you," you say, cheeks heating up as you look away from him.

"I would like to invite you to spend the night here. There are plenty of empty bedrooms that you can use," he says and you look back at him.

"I couldn't possibly. I'll just go back to my car and spend the night there," you say, chuckling nervously as you wonder what exactly made you decide that coming into a strange castle in the middle of the woods at night was a good idea.

"I insist," he says, his voice washing over you.

You shake your head in an attempt to clear it before nodding because your only other option is to sleep in your car and the thought of an actual bed is much more appealing than a reclined car seat.

"Come. Allow me to show you to your room," he says, turning and walking up the stairs. 

"Okay," you say, hurrying to catch up to him. You wonder if you should walk behind him, but then you'd run the risk of stepping on his cape, and that probably wouldn't be a wise thing to do. Instead, you fall into step beside him, or at least you try to. This Count Dracula man is much, much taller than you, and as such his legs are much, much longer than yours, enabling him to move up the stairs much more quickly than you. After what feels like an eternity, the two of you reach the top of the stairs. You're all but panting, while not a single hair on his head has moved out of place. 

"This way," he says, offering you his arm. You gladly take it and walk with him down one hallway and then another hallway before reaching the end of one and stopping in front of the door. You know you'd only get lost if you tried to leave on your own, which worries you.

"Here is your room. If you need anything, I will be in the library."

"Thank you, Count Dracula," you say, unlinking your arm from his.

"Please, just Dracula is fine," he tells you, his light-colored eyes meeting yours.

You nod and then say, "Thank you, Dracula."

Dracula smiles, a hint of pointier-than-normal canine teeth showing between his lips, before turning and striding down the hallway and disappearing into a room three doors down that you can only assume to be the library. You think back to all of the books you've read in the past, and unbidden, you wonder if he could possibly be a vampire. You shake your head and push that thought out of your head, walking into the bedroom and shutting the door behind you. 

It's a nice bedroom, with a large bed and heavy curtains covering the windows, but it looks like it hasn't been slept in a long time. You sit on the edge of the bed and take your shoes off before taking your phone out of your pants pocket and setting it on the table next to the bed. You stand up in order to take your pants off and toss them elsewhere in the room before laying down on the bed, left in only your bra and underwear and your shirt over them, without bothering to pull the covers back because you know it'll be a while before you'd be able to fall asleep.

Your mind is going a thousand miles a minute, whirring with activity, consumed by thoughts of your gracious host, heat growing between your legs as you wonder what it would be like to fuck him.

He's not unattractive, for someone that's named Dracula, who may or may not be a vampire and who lives in a strange castle in the middle of nowhere. The dark, slicked-back hair, the stern eyes, the broad mouth, the old suit and weird cape, the pasty white skin, and the thick accent? You're into it, even if you're not entirely sure why. 

You sigh, staring up at the ceiling and wondering if it's some lingering childhood obsession with Twilight that's making you want to fuck him before pushing that thought away. 

Or maybe he's using some weird vampire mind control thing to make you want to fuck him, you think before laughing and pushing that aside too, because surely that's impossible. You remind yourself that this wouldn't be the first questionable decision you've made, thinking back to when you borrowed a dead frog from the science lab and slipped it into the lunch bag of your least favorite teacher back in the seventh grade.

You recall that Dracula had told you that he would be in the library if you needed anything, but you're not entirely sure how to tell him that what you need is his dick and also not come off too strong at the same time.

You wonder what's gotten into you as you sigh and get out of the bed, slipping your shoes back on, as it's not really like you to want to get down and dirty with someone you just met, especially not with some strange man in a castle in the middle of the woods who may or may not want to eat you, and not just in the sexy way. No matter how hot his accent is. You consider finding your discarded pants and putting them back on before deciding it's not worth the time or effort.

Against all of your better instincts, you walk from your bed and to the door and then into the hallway. You pause, trying to recall which door he had gone into to reach the library, before remembering that it was approximately the third door from your bedroom.

You walk to the third door and then open it and walk inside, not bothering to close the door behind you. You walk into the library, thanking your lucky stars and God and Jesus and whatever else you can think of to thank that it's not dark in the library. Much like the first room you entered in the castle, the library is lit by innumerable candles, which is surely a fire hazard. You push away all thoughts of potential fire hazards because you're really only in the library for one reason and it's not to explain fire safety rules and regulations to the man you're trying to fuck.

It takes less time than you thought it would to find him because you don't have to go very deep into the countless shelves of books. You swear you don't make a single sound as you walk towards him, but he looks up at you nonetheless.

"Do you need something?" Dracula asks, his eyes meeting yours before traveling hungrily down your body, lingering on the bare skin exposed by your lack of pants.

You say nothing in return, instead walking forward and grabbing him by the collar of his weird cape and pulling him down to your height so that you can press your lips to his.

He pulls away from you after a moment, a bewildered expression on his face.

"I am not complaining, but what prompted you to do that?"

"Well, I'm horny and you're weirdly attractive and in the wise words of the hunky German band Rammstein, I've got a pussy and you have a dick," you say, regretting the latter half of the sentence even as it's coming out of your mouth.

Dracula just stares at you, flabbergasted, brow furrowed in confusion, no doubt trying to figure out what the hell you're talking about.

"Just...forget I said that last part," you say after a long moment, wishing that you had said something else, something better, something more seductive and suave.

"So what you are saying is that you want to go to bed with me?" He asks, dark eyebrows raised.

"That is exactly what I am saying," you say in return.

"Who would I be to deny a lady of what she wants?" He asks no one in particular before scooping you up into his arms and kissing you. You lock your arms around his neck and then he's walking, carrying you out of the library.

Part of you wonders if he's taking you down to his hypothetical coffin to ravish you there, but that's cast aside when he drops you down onto the bed. You realize that you're back in the bedroom that he had allowed you to stay in and you smile as you stare up at him. You sit up, kick your shoes off, and pull your shirt over your head before tossing it in the same direction you had tossed your pants earlier. In the brief amount of time it had taken you to rid yourself of your shirt and shoes, Dracula has somehow managed to rid himself of everything barring his black trousers, with his cape, suit jacket, and dress shirt all lying in a pile on the floor. Once again, the thought that he might be a vampire crosses your mind and you find yourself wishing you had a mirror to either prove that correct or prove that you're just imagining things.

He smiles, his teeth showing for just a second before he's leaning down and pressing his lips to yours. His lips are cold against yours, and so are his hands when he moves them up to cup your face while kissing you. You reach behind you to undo your bra and slide it off down your arms before reaching up and wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down onto the bed with you as you lay back on the bed. He smiles against your mouth, hands moving away from your face to tangle in your hair. After what feels like a pleasant eternity of simply kissing without wandering hands or anything of the like, Dracula pulls away from the kiss. 

His hands move out of your hair and then he's kissing down your body, lingering on your neck before moving down between your breasts and over your stomach until he reaches the waistband of your underwear. You look down at him, wondering what his next move is going to be when he smiles deviously up at you before taking part of the waistband of your underwear between his teeth and pulling your underwear down your legs that way. He makes quick work of your underwear, removing them from his mouth and tossing them elsewhere in the room.

Dracula kneels between your thighs and moves your legs up over his shoulders. You look down at him, eyebrows raised, wondering if he's going to do what you think he is.

Okay, so maybe he does want to eat you in the sexy way, you think and then his mouth is on you. 

His mouth is warmer now than it was before, probably having been warmed up from the friction of your lips again his. You moan, eyes closing, grabbing first at the bed covers and then at the dark strands of his hair, threading your fingers through it and messing up its former neatness in your desperation to do something with your hands. His tongue flicks against your clit before circling it and you moan again. You can feel him smile a smile that's honesty probably more of a smirk against you and then he's sliding one long finger inside of you, fucking you with it while his tongue plays with your clit. He pulls away from you and moan once again, this time in disappointment, eyes opening to see what he's doing. 

Oh, you think, as you watch him lick the taste of you off of his finger. If you had thought he was handsome before, the sentiment is amplified tenfold now as you look at him, hair mussed from your hands, lean body bare except for his trousers, and his light eyes darkened with lust.

Dracula gently removes your legs from his shoulders and then suddenly he's on top of you, mouth pressed against yours. You moan into his mouth, tasting yourself on him. The hard swell of his cock presses against you from where he's laying between your legs, but it's not enough so you use all of your strength to roll the two of you over so that you're on top of him. His hands come up to rest on your hips and you smirk, sitting back on his thighs, hands going to the button of his trousers. You undo the button and then the zip before tugging them down just far enough to free his cock. He's fairly long and thick and you can't wait to have him inside of you, so you don't wait, positioning yourself over him and then sinking down onto him until his cock is completely enveloped in your heat.

You watch his face as his eyes roll slightly back into his head in pleasure before beginning to ride his cock, lifting up and then sinking back down until you've found a comfortable rhythm on top of him. You can feel the pressure growing between your legs, finally returning after he left you hanging earlier. Abruptly, his grip on your hips tightens and then it's his turn to roll the two of you over so that he's the one on top.

"I prefer to be in control," he tells you, kicking off his trousers and then settling himself on top of you.

You try to think of something witty to say in return, but find yourself unable to form a cohesive sentence as he begins thrusting in and out of you at a pace that is almost too much for you to handle. You moan, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down so that you can kiss him. 

He groans, low in his throat, and then slips one hand between your body and his. His fingers graze against your clit before finding into completely and circling it with one finger. Between the feeling of his cock inside of you and the pressure of his finger on your clit, it's not long before you're finally crashing over into your orgasm, screaming against Dracula's mouth as you come so hard that stars flash behind your eyelids.

The speed of Dracula's thrusts into you increases until he too reaches his peak, spilling himself inside of you with a low groan.

You unwrap your arms from around his neck and he pulls out of you and away from you in order to lay on the bed beside you.

"That was something else," you say after a few minutes, breathing heavily and staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"Indeed," Dracula says, moving so that he's on top of you again. 

You raise your eyebrows, turning your gaze from the ceiling to him, wondering if there's a second round somewhere in your imminent future and if you'd even be able to handle it. He smiles and leans down to kiss you, his lips soft against yours, before kissing a line from your mouth to your jaw and then down to your neck. Dracula places a soft, gentle kiss to your neck, and then he sinks his teeth into you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you awake from your slumber, it is to an empty bed, a pleasant soreness between your thighs, and more pain, but this time much higher, less pleasant, and concentrated on the side of your neck. With your eyes still closed, you reach up to feel at your neck. At first, you can't feel anything, but then your fingers pass over two small, circular marks and your eyes fly open in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (almost) Halloween! And thank you, to everyone, for all the hits, kudos, and comments that this fic has received!

When you awake from your slumber, it is to an empty bed, a pleasant soreness between your thighs, and more pain, but this time much higher, less pleasant, and concentrated on the side of your neck. With your eyes still closed, you reach up to feel at your neck. At first, you can't feel anything, but then your fingers pass over two small, circular marks and your eyes fly open in shock. Memories of what occurred the previous night come back to you then, of going into the library to find Dracula, of him eating you out and and then fucking you and then literally eating you, though perhaps 'drinking' would be a more accurate word to use instead of eating.

As you lay there, hand on your neck and eyes trained on the ceiling, you come to three conclusions. The first is that there's no denying now that vampires are real or that your host is one of them. The second is that your host, despite the fact that he's technically dead or perhaps because of it, gives the best goddamn dick you've had in your entire life. The third conclusion you come to is that of how hungry you happen to be. You don't particularly feel like getting up just yet, but your stomach is growling at you like a pack of wild dogs, so staying in bed for much longer doesn't seem particularly possible. With a sigh, you swing your legs off of the side of the bed and then stand up on slightly unsteady feet. The soreness between your thighs is even more present as you move, but it's at least a pleasant soreness.

You pick up your clothes from the ground and as you pull them back on, you remember the granola bars you have stashed in the glove box of your car. The granola bars are probably stale by now but you don't really care because food is food and you sincerely doubt the presence of actual food you could eat in this castle. After you pull your shoes back on, you go to the window, grimacing at the coating dust on the curtains as you pull them back to look outside. It's bright enough that it has to be noon at least, which means that Dracula is more than likely asleep in what's more than likely a coffin. 

You wonder if you're going to turn into a vampire now that he's bitten you, but don't think that you are because the sun outside doesn't bother you. You pull the heavy curtains shut again, coughing from the dust, before walking to the bedroom door, opening it, stepping outside, and then closing it. As you stand there, you try to remember the way out to your car. Down this hallway, you know that much, but you're not sure after that. You know there was another hallway and then the stairs and then the doors and then outside and then your car, but you can't remember if Dracula had led you here from the hallway to your left or the one to your right. You stand there, glancing down one and then the other before deciding to try your luck with the one to your left since heading right was what had gotten you stranded here in the first place. Luck seems to be on your side today because you see the fancy stairs that Dracula had led you up last night, and you run down them because the siren call of your granola bars is so close to you now. You make it to the bottom of the stairs without tripping, falling, and breaking your neck, and then dash madly to the doors.

You open the large and heavy doors, which is odd to you because you don't remember them being this heavy before, and see your car, sitting where you left it. The doors slam loudly behind you but you don't care because you're so close to your granola bars that you can almost taste them as you dash to your car and unlock the door before sliding in and yanking the glove box open. After some digging, you find your prize: three granola bars. You hastily rip open one and begin eating it.

As you eat that first granola bar, you wonder if what you did last night would count as necrophilia. You don't think it does, and plus you'd rather think that the admittedly impressive erection Dracula was sporting was caused by you and not, you know, rigor mortis.

You finish the first granola bar and tear into the second, wondering why Dracula didn't kill you. Perhaps he wasn't that hungry, you think, before considering the unlikely possibility that he didn't kill you because he actually likes you. Sure, he fucked you, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he likes you, despite all your hopes. You sigh, briefly resting your head against the window before finishing the second granola bar and beginning on the third.

You know your car didn't magically refill itself with gas so you don't even try to start it again and instead you remain sitting there, contemplating your options. You could do the sensible thing and walk back to the village from whence you came and then hopefully go back home, or you could go back inside the castle, to Dracula and the best dick you've ever received in your life. You sigh, finishing the third and final granola bar before patting at your pockets in search of your phone. It's then that you remember that not only is your phone's battery dead, but it's also still sitting on the bedside table in the bedroom you stayed in.

It seems as if you have no choice but to return to the castle now, you think to yourself, because you don't want to leave your phone behind. Your choice made for you, you toss the granola bar wrappers into the backseat and get out of the car. You lock the doors of your car and then walk back into the castle, telling yourself that you're just going to get your phone and then leave. You push the doors to the castle open and walk inside. The doors slam shut behind you, loudly enough to cause you to jump in surprise. Shaking your head as if to clear it, you walks towards the stairs and then up them. You turn down the hallway that you came down not long ago, or at least you think it's the hallway until you begin to no longer recognize your surroundings. Panic grows inside of you as you turn back the way you came, and begin to run because you're still not seeing anything familiar. You run until you're out of breath, and then stop, leaning against a wall to try to catch your breath, realizing that you're well and truly lost now.

Either you find Dracula, or you get even more lost and then wait for him to find you. After mentally weighing the pros and cons of either option, you decide you might as well try to find him, because if you do, you can ask him the questions you were contemplating while you were in your car, eating the granola bars. Besides, you're still lost either way you look at it. With a shrug, you continue on your way, hoping that you'll be able to find him, and if not, that he'll be able to find you come nightfall, and that there's nothing else in this castle that might decide you'd make a tasty meal. You walk even faster, trying not to think of the possibility that there could be other creatures in this castle that might eat you, and definitely not in the sexy way. At least Dracula was thoughtful enough to eat you in that way before actually eating you, or perhaps more accurately, drinking you. And at least he didn't kill you, you think to yourself before nearly stumbling down another set of stairs. 

You catch yourself in time, and stand on the top step, peering down into the darkness below you. Wondering what's really the worst that could happen to you other than death, you slowly begin the descent down the stairs and into the darkness, wishing desperately that you had a flashlight of some sort. It takes you an embarrassingly long time to reach the bottom of the stairs, and when you finally do you're still standing in the darkness. You look around, wondering just where the hell you are, and that's when you can see the faint glow of light in the distance. You smile, and take off towards it like a moth to a lamp, and find yourself thrust into a sudden brightness caused by countless candles on the walls. Not for the first time, you wonder if Dracula knows how much of a fire hazard his castle is, but all thoughts of fire safety vanish from your mind as your eyes adjust to the brightness and your gaze falls upon a coffin tucked up against the back wall of whatever room you're in right now. 

You walk towards the coffin, suddenly glad you got lost, as you stop in front of the coffin, peering down at it. It's a very nice coffin, you think, far nicer than anything you could afford to be buried in if you died at some point in the near future, or likely even at some point in the not so near future. You crouch and lift the lid just far enough to confirm that it really is Dracula inside the coffin, before closing it because damn it's heavy, and taking a seat on the ground near it, with nothing to do but wait.

As you sit there, bored out of your mind and waiting for nighttime, you see an animal scuttle by that looks suspiciously like an armadillo. You stare at it in confusion, because an armadillo of all creatures is the last one you ever expected to find here in Transylvania. You watch as another one scuttles by after it, going to whoever knows where, and remember reading somewhere that armadillos are nocturnal, which means that you shouldn't have long to wait now. A smile passes across your face as you turn to the coffin and wait in anticipation for some sign of Dracula waking up. Thankfully, you don't have to wait much longer before the lid of the coffin rises seemingly of its own volition, and then Dracula sits up, looking exactly like he did when you found him in the library, redressed in his fancy suit and cape and without a single hair out of place on his head.

"Hello," you say, feeling irrationally jealous of the neatness of his hair and clothes because you've never been so lucky as to wake up perfectly put together. Damn vampires, you think grumpily, even though he's the only vampire you've ever met before.

"You are still here," he says upon seeing you, sounding almost surprised, and blinking his pale eyes several times as if to make you're really there.

"Yes," you state simply, because you're not sure what else to say, short of explaining the whole thing about how you got lost. 

"Why?" He asks, still looking slightly confused before quickly masking it with a small smile.

"Because I wanted to see you again, I suppose," you say, because it's not wholly untrue. You might have just come back inside for your phone originally, but you did want to see him again at the same time.

"Your answer pleases me. Because of that, I am going to be kind," Dracula says, his lips curling up in a smile. "By giving you one final choice of leaving to return to your former life, or staying to become my bride."

You know what the logical choice is, but you're also not really thinking with the logical parts of your body right now, because somehow you'd forgotten just how magnetizing his voice was, and now it's hard to think of anything but the previous night. Besides, being a vampire has the possibility of being fun, along with fulfilling all the hopes and dreams of your nine year old self.

"I'll stay," you say. Dracula's smile widens and instead of saying anything in return, he bends and presses his lips to yours. You deepen the kiss, pressing closer to him and tangling your fingers in his formerly-neat hair. He wraps his arms around your waist in turn, and you can feel him smiling against your mouth as your hands drift from his hair to his front, as you blindly unbutton his vest and then his shirt. All too soon, Dracula pulls away from you, still looking all too well put together, with nary a sign that kissing you affected him in any way. You, on the other hand, are all affected, desire already beginning to pool low inside of you as you breathe more heavily than you were before. You let yourself just look at him for a minute, letting your gaze rake over his dark, now-mussed hair, the smile playing at his broad mouth, and then at the smooth, pale skin exposed by his opened shirt and vest.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" Dracula asks, and you nod in response, unable to do anything else because your mouth has gone suddenly dry despite the fact that a different part of you has only gotten wetter. Before you can even blink, Dracula is sweeping forward, scooping you up into his arms, and then carrying you upstairs. When you do blink, you find yourself in the bedroom you'd spent the night sleeping and doing other things in. He sets you down, gently, and you glance over and see that yes, there's your phone on the table beside the bed, before turning your gaze back to him. When you do, you see that's he's shed all of his clothes except for his trousers, much like last time except for the fact that you're still completely dressed. Dracula crosses his arms and looks at you expectantly, one eyebrow raised. You're quick to rectify the situation, pulling your shirt over your head and tossing it elsewhere before kicking your shoes off and pulling your pants down and stepping out of them. 

You take your underthings off as well, sending them flying in the same direction as your shirt, so that now Dracula is the more dressed one of the two of you. You step backwards until you hit the bottom edge of the bed, and then get on the bed and lay back. Dracula is quick to join you, moving so that he's straddling you, a thigh on either side of your hips. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down so that you can press your lips to his. 

You can feel one of his hands trailing down, between your breasts, and lower, lower, and lower until it's between your thighs. You moan into his mouth as his fingers brush against the lips of your sex before finding your clit, circling around it and making you moan even more. You pull away from the kiss to moan freely as his fingers move away from your clit to slip inside of you, two of his fingers curling inside of you as his thumb returns to your clit as he rubs circles around it. You can feel the pleasure surfing and growing inside of you, and you bite down on your bottom lip to stifle a moan that you know would be far too loud otherwise. Far too soon, he's pulling his fingers out of and away from you, and you moan again, only in disappointment this time.

You look down and see him undoing his pants, freeing his cock before he wraps his hand around it and strokes it to full hardness. You're glad to see that he's exactly as you remember, and also impatient because he's taking far too long. As if he can read your mind, almost a moment after you think that, he's resettling himself above you and guiding the head of his cock to the opening of your sex. He thrusts in, filling you completely, and you moan once more, digging your nails into the skin of his back. The pace he sets is hard and fast, and you know you'll be ever more sore after this than you were when you woke up, but right now you really can't bring yourself to care. You moan, and he presses his lips to yours in a kiss that's just as hard as the way he's fucking you. 

One of his hands slips down between your body and his, finding your clit and rubbing it again, much like he was before, only faster now. You meet his thrusts to the best of your ability, and before long the pleasure inside of you creeps higher and higher until you reach a tipping point, and crash into your orgasm. You moan your loudest moan yet, one that can't even be completely muffled by his mouth against yours, and dig your nails even harder into his back as your sex spasms and clenches around his cock and pleasure overtakes you.  
Dracula, to his credit, lasts longer than you do, but not by much, because only mere minutes later he too is reaching his peak, spilling inside of you with a throaty groan. After his orgasm subsides, he pulls out of you, but makes no move to get off of you.

He looks down at you, his pale eyes meeting yours, and you know what he's silently asking of you. You tilt your head upwards, giving him better access to your neck, and welcome his bite.


End file.
